The Wheezing Wizard Retirement Home
by PurifiedDrinkingWater
Summary: What happens to all of our heroes when they're old?
1. Daily Life

**Disclaimer: Do I honestly have to have one of these things? Everybody should know I don't own Harry Potter…**

Life in the Wheezing Wizard Retirement Home was average and simple for most of its residents. Harry and Ginny Potter usually sat quietly in the parlor, playing chess in their wheel chairs. But on special occasions, the brooms would be taken out, and all hell broke loose as Ginny and Harry attached brooms to their wheelchairs and flew down the halls until they were properly restrained. Their children had become increasingly busy over the years, and had sentenced them to life in this retirement home. They didn't mind, though. Ginny hardly had to lift a finger for food or do any cleaning. All was done for her. Plus, their friends were all here too. They had all agreed at Hermione's fiftieth birthday party that if they were ever to be in need of retired living, they'd all crash here and all crash together.

It was a large house for the wealthiest of wizards. The couples of the house had a room that they shared. It was decorated in shades of red, and the floor of the parlor was marble. The dinning hall was a large room built to resemble the one at Hogwarts, although much smaller, and the wood furnishings of the house were all polished to its residents liking.

"'Mione, honestly, I didn't mean it! You don't look a day over a hundred and fifty-four!" Ron called down the hall, trying to keep up with her. She had a nice motorized wheelchair, while Ron insisted on a walker. He said it 'maintained his youth'. You see, Harry and Ginny's young look had been maintained from all their times spent outside playing Quidditch and other such exercise. Ron had put on some weight, but not so much that he was over weight, just that comfortable grandfather weight.

"That's the problem, Ronald, I'm only one hundred fifty-three!" She coughed and joined Harry and Ginny in the parlor, the mahogany rug on the floor curled up when she ran over it with her chair. She cursed under her breath and backed up, then proceeded slowly over the carpet, carefully, so it didn't fold. Hermione's bushy hair had thinned somewhat, and was now just a nice curly blanket of silver that she kept above her shoulders.

"If you two are going to argue, take it somewhere else, so I can have a victory in peace. Check mate!" Ginny said, and Harry wrinkled his nose. There were several lines on his nose, and Ron called them his 'looser lines'.

"You know, Ginny, one of these days, I'm going to win, and you'll have looser lines." Harry complained to his wife.

"I don't crinkle my nose when I loose. You do."

"Old habits die hard…" Harry said. He pulled out his wand and reset the game, then he turned to Ron, who was only just entering the room and muttering something under his breath about Hermione's age.

"Ron, are you up for some chess?"

"No." He answered sharply. "Not until Hermione admits that she's not one hundred fifty-three. Because we all know that's not true."

"Ron," Harry started, "Why don't you tell us how old you are?" Ron looked taken back by the statement.

"Why, I'm… I'm… oh…" Ron said, as he realized he'd forgotten his own age. Time had been cruel to Ron, or so he thought, but in actuality, Harry had just wiped his mind a few to many times when they were younger, every time Ron would walk in on Ginny and himself.

"Ronald, do you have an apology to make?" Hermione mouthed.

"Sure…" Ron gave a wicked grin, and backed himself up into Hermione's lap, he gave big quick, wet kisses all over her face and neck.

"Ron!-" Hermione tried to defend herself, "Ron, you brute!" She said, but she just grabbed his face and snogged him square on the lips. Not letting him take a breath until she deemed reasonable. Ron's poor respiratory was causing him to pant very hard to a short snog. After that, they had to call in the helpers to get Ron off Hermione's lap because he couldn't get up. He hunched over his walker, and went to go get a bite to eat. Even in his feeble old age he still ate as much as he did when he was a teenager. He actually started eating more after his mother died, and had developed a belly for himself.

Hermione had a basket on either side of her wheelchair, and they were always full of books.

"You'd think after ninety years of reading, you would have read every book out there." Ron said, later that night. Wizard Bingo had just ended in the dinning hall, and Draco Malfoy (Yeah, he was in here too, they had began to accept him more after Rose and Scorpios got married.) had won the game as he always did. Most of the wizards leaving the game were mubling things like, "cheat" and "Rotten Slytherin" and "bleached-hair looser." The last one left something to be said about the old wizards not accepting the fact that hair gets gray.

"There are always new books being written, Ron." Hermione said and smiled at her husband.

"Yeah, but most of them aren't worth reading." He turned around, momentarily letting go of his walker and hunched over to pick up one of the books from her basket. Ron lost his balance as his back gave out and tumbled to the floor, and the world got blurry behind his eyes as his head hit the side of Hermione's wheelchair, and then the floor.

"Ron!" Hermione called in panic, as she threw her book to the side. There was nothing she could do for him, being to weak. "Someone help!" called Hermione, and a few helpers came to lift Ron's motionless body from the floor. 


	2. Draco's New Friend

The doctors said Mr. Ronald Weasley would be perfectly fine, but Hermione didn't believe one word they said, and insisted on caring for him twenty-four/seven. He hadn't quite returned to consciousness yet, but they had released him back to the retirement home. So there he lay on his bed that he shared with Hermione, with her sitting right by his side.

"Bloody hell…" Ron murmured.

"Ron!" Hermione said with glee.

"I think I fell a little…" He moaned and rubbed his head. "Hungry," he began, but Hermione was prepared for this and rolled back a little to grab his lunch from the bedside table.

"Here you are dear," she said, as she scooped a spoonful of mashed potatoes into his mouth. He chewed quietly, savoring the taste.

"I love you, 'Mione…" He said between mouthfuls. Hermione nodded and said, "I love you too, Ron."

Meanwhile, Ginny and Harry were still fast asleep, even though it was past eleven o'clock. Harry rolled over and turned to wake Ginny, but she was already awake.

"You know what today is?" He said softly.

"Our anniversary?" She said and took a long blink, "I'm too old for anniversaries." Ginny said. "one hundred thirty years is a long to time to be married." Harry returned. They both new this could be their last anniversary. They still didn't know if Ron was alive or not. His fall last night had looked pretty bad.

"I think we've broken some kind of record." Ginny said, as she swung her legs over the side of her bed and fell into her chair. She rolled over to the closet and got changed. "Chosen One," Ginny purred as she rolled back over to the bed, "Zip me?" she asked and she backed up and pulled her hair off her back. Harry did as she said, and then he got dressed and they left the room holding hands.

"Ginny Potter, I've just had a brilliant idea…" Harry said, and she already knew what they were going to do today.

"Draco! Watch out!" Harry called down the hallway, even though his voice was rough. He had a broom on either side of his wheelchair, and he and Ginny soared through the hallway. Draco backed to the wall and lent over his cane.

"Another anniversary? Didn't you just have one of those last year?" Draco shouted at them, he pulled out his wand to freeze them, just because his son's wife was related to Ron and Hermione, he sought no reason to be nice to Potter. But Harry knew this would be coming.

"Expeliarmus!" He called down the hall at Draco, and Draco's wand shot out of his hands.

"Ah!" Ginny called as she raced past Draco in an attempt to catch up to Harry.

"Mother!" A man's voice called, and yet a certain Albus Potter ran down the hallway past Draco.

"Dad, wait up!" Another young man that Draco recognized to be Albus's son, ran after him This man was younger than the first, and Draco assumed he was about mid-thirties. He was holding the hand of a little girl that must have been his daughter, and he eventually just scooped her into his arms and bounded down the hallway after his father, grandfather and great-grandparents. Draco cursed them all and turned to walk down the hallway. His wife had died several years ago, and he had become a 'grumpy old butt trumpet', as Albus Severus Potter said. As he walked, he saw a boy, panting, but not running. This chubby little ten-year-old looked quite a bit like Potter himself, except with a few extra pounds. Draco hated the fact that Potter said so slender and healthy while Draco himself had put on some pounds, but he just blamed it on his wife's good cooking.

"Have- you- seen- my-" The boy said through huffs of breath. "-Dad?" He collapsed on the floor. He was a cute kid with curly auburn hair. He wore a pair of circular glasses. Draco wondered why they passed those hideous glasses down through the family…

"Yeah, he went that way." Draco said grumpily.

"Hey, wait a minute- I know you…" The boy stood slowly and reached out a finger to point at Draco. The small boy poked him in the face.

"Stop that!" Draco yelled at the boy. The boy stepped back.

"You're Draco Malfoy!" He said and a big smile opened on his face. Draco wasn't used to this kind of treatment, usually it was things like "Oh, you're that traitor, _Malfoy._" or "Draco Malfoy? The Death eater?" and the occasional previously-mentioned "Grumpy old butt-trumpet."

"I learned all about you at Hogwarts!" The boys said. He must have been older than ten, but the baby fat made him look younger. "You were a Slytherin too?" He asked, but didn't really give time for a response. "I'm a Slytherin! I just finished my first year at Hogwarts, and I read this book, and you were in it and everything. I heard, that you were on the bad side, but then, you saved my great-grandfather. My mum says that you weren't very nice to Grandfather Harry. Aunt Hermione said you…" The kid babbled on, but Draco tuned him out by adjusting his hearing aid to do so.

"Listen, kid," Draco interrupted him. He didn't like to admit this, but he kind of liked the kid. "What's your name?"

"Daniel, Daniel Potter. My family likes to carry on names, especially of important people in my family. That's how come my sister's name is Ginny and…" He kept talking about all his relatives. "Hey, um, _Mr. Malfoy?_ Do I call you that? _Mr. Malfoy?" _

"Sure kid, call me anything you like."

"Oh, well then Mr. _Draco…" _Daniel said it like it was a really cool thing say. "I have to tell you somp'thin'. It's a secret. And you can't tell _anybody._"

"Go on then?" Draco said, and they walked down the hallway together, the opposite way of the rest of the Potter family.

"I don't really like Grandfather Harry… all he wants to do is teach me chess. The only reason I come on these trips is to play Wizard Bingo…"

_Yes! _Draco thought, _I really do like this kid. _

"_Well, Mr. Daniel, I think you and I should go play some of that right now." Draco knew he was the master, but if Daniel Potter was up for a little challenge then so was he. Draco had made himself a friend…_


	3. A Change In Pace

"Get in, you oaf!" Hermione said to her husband, who was ever so reluctant to get a motorized chair. Every move he made toward the chair felt like a lose of freedom and youth. "The Mediwizard said you have to use a chair from now on to prevent falls. You're old, now except it!" She pulled his arm as she lowered him into the chair. He came down into it hard, and closed his eyes as he imagined every last ounce of youth (which, in his mind, was in the form of cheese balls) fall off the scale of life. He credited himself for this poetic thought, even if the cheese ball thing was far fetched, and made a mental note to write it down later. Ron soon forgot his poetic saying within moments of riding to the bingo hall.

"B9!" The perky assistant called from the front of the room. Draco let a smirk come on to one side of his face as he slid another chip on his card, only two chips away from a bingo. The thing about Draco Malfoy, was that he always smirked to that side, so his face had developed a more prominent line there, and gave him a permanent scowl. He ran a hand through his hair, keeping it slicked back. His smug expression fell from his face, and the color drained with it when Daniel called across the room.

"BINGO!" He stood with a big smile on his face, he turned to look at Mr. Draco, who had a stern and disappointed look on his face, Daniel was instantly reminded of the old photos he saw hanging around Hogwarts, and one man called Severus Snape. Daniel's plump face found satisfaction in seeing his rival bingo-er fail, he couldn't help but smirk back at Mr. Draco. "Bingo, bingo, bingo!" He called over and over, chanting at Mr. Draco. Although Draco was aggravated by this gesture, a small amount of pride and satisfaction swelled in his soul, as he thought that a Potter descendant could be so un-Gryffindor.

"So it appears we have a new winner!" The ever-so-annoyingly perky witch called over, and rushed to give the boy his cash prize.

"No! Don't give it to him!" A voice called from across the room. Ah, so the Potters up until Daniel were still noble. "He doesn't need that, I'm sorry he interrupted." The man, who must have been Daniel's father rushed over and grabbed him by the arm, Draco stood to follow. "Daniel, why aren't you with us? It's great-grandfather Harry's anniversary. Remember who your great-grandfather is?"

"Yes, but-" Daniel tried, but Draco cut him off.

"I called him here. He said he could beat me at bingo, and he has proved himself sufficiently so." Draco didn't normally stand up for small children. Usually the only contact he had with them was pushing them over, popping their balloons, and stealing their ice cream so he didn't have to wait in line for it.

"That doesn't make running off right." The father said. "And besides, you're Draco Malfoy, if I'm correct. I don't care if you're both Slytherin. Or if we're partially related, I don't want my son hanging around a bad influence.

Ah, there was the Gryffindor Draco knew and hated!

"Dad!" Daniel sounded horrified.

"Come, Daniel, your mum is worried about you." Daniel looked between his father and Draco. He pushed his glasses up on his face and handed a piece of paper to Draco.

"Whatever, father. Let's go see great-grandfather Harry." They walked out and the Weasley's followed them out. Draco hadn't even known they were in here. Draco open the crudely folded envelope and pulled out a small piece of paper that read:

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_I'm writing this in my Potions class because I am very bored. If I ever have the opportunity to give this to you in person, I would be super amazed. We learned about you in Hogwarts History class today, and I think you are really cool. We also learned about my great-grandfather Harry Potter, and the professor made me get up in front of the whole class and say something nice about him. I said that he did a lot for the war, but didn't tell me any cool stories about it because he doesn't like to talk about it. Then, my soon-to-be-new best friend, Tom Malfoy, had to get up and say anything about his great-grandfather. He had all this cool stuff to say. So now I am writing you this long letter to say I am your biggest fan. EVER._

_From, and with love,_

_Daniel Potter_

_Head of the Draco Malfoy fan-club_

Draco looked at the letter quizzically. What the bloody hell…? Oh well, at least he had a fan club. That was actually something nice, from a Potter. This Daniel fellow continued to amaze him.

"Wow! You've been married one-hundred and thirty years! It's hard to believe." Hermione gushed at them, and Ron took her hand, then he looked at his sister.

"What to you have to say for yourself, Gin?" He tilted his head to one side.

"Not a thing, except-" She sharpened her tone-of-voice "You better have gotten us a chess set. Harry got mad at the old one and broke a bishop."

"It wasn't anger! It was… uh…" Harry tried to say something in his defense, but couldn't think of a thing.

"Oh, sorry dear, it was just sore-loosing. I suppose I got that confused with anger…" She teased. They all smiled at each other, and Ron (who had secretly begun to like his chair) wheeled over to the all-you-can-eat buffet. There was a rumble, and dust fell from the ceiling. Everyone looked up and there was another rumble, and more dust. Suddenly, a black figure fell through the ceiling, and several others followed. The figures all pulled out wands, and the Golden Trio plus Ginny responded with like action. Ron wheeled his way quickly back over to Hermione, and Hermione toward him as they had in every kind of situation, mainly the wedding so many years ago. As his ambitions in life were for protecting her. Screaming children from the Potter and Weasley extended family added to the chaos, and more wands were pulled out. Little Daniel, who had just arrived to the scene with his father wielded his wand as well, and immediately cast the only spell he had mastered as of yet.

"_Wingardium Leviosa" He said, with a flick of his wand. Unable to properly aim, Harry Potter was lifted into the air. Daniel was shocked at this and lost focus, and Harry thudded back on the ground with his jaw clattering. Soon enough, spells were being fired, and it appeared to be a stalemate. The men in black dropped their wands and put their hands in the air. Daniel set one down, and Harry began to speak, "What do you want?" He asked, and all the wrinkly skin in the room made Daniel wrinkle his own nose in disgust as he finally got a good look at the fellows in front of him. All old men, some with canes, and all with everlasting grudges and regret that they joined the wrong side over a hundred years ago. _

"_In all honestly, one of those chairs there that you have…" One Deatheater proposed. He was silenced quickly by the leader._

"_No, we do not. Our youth lies in out legs. At least, that's out new motto as of… five seconds ago." _

"_I knew it!" Ron yelled, but Hermione elbowed him in the rib cage. "Ow…"_

"_Wise one, that fat man is. Agreeing with me. Because those who don't will die. And those who do will also die, because I just don't like you. I'm sorry about this speech by the way, but I think we can all agree that out memories have failed us. I had one all planed out, but I forgot my flashcards at home. We're just here to kill you all."_


End file.
